Forget Me Not
by elphaba's-wicked-heir
Summary: <html><head></head>His memory was altered. He remembers everyone. Everyone save for me. The one who loved him the most. He has forgotten all about me. But can he truly forget love like ours? This is our story. A story about how love is never lost nor forgotten.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I KNOW THAT SUMMARY SUCKED BIGTIME. BUT SINCE YOU'RE HERE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I DON'T SEEM EPIGRAMMATIC ENOUGH.**

Hey. This is my very first multi-chaptered story, folks! I'd like to thank those who messaged me about how to post these kinds of stories here. Though I haven't really tried it out yet.

I am currently having my internship for college. And it's boring as hell, I tell you. So whenever I don't have anything to do (which is very often), I think about Edward-Harry and what stories I would like to write in the future. I've been meaning to write this story a couple of months ago but studies had keep me fairly busy so I postponed writing it. Originally, I wanted this story to be a two-shot, the first chapter about Harry forgetting Edward and while the other chapter is when Edward is the one who loses his memory of Harry. But then I started to write and this is how it turned out. I really hope you like it. On with the story! Please Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. If I did, then Harry and Edward would be happily together, Bella was non-existent and Draco and Jacob would probably get it on like dogs. But I don't so…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry woke up early. He rubbed his eyes drowsily and glanced at the clock on his bedside drawer. 3:26 am, it said. He groaned. It's far too early for him to be awake. He yawned and fell back on his soft bed. After ten minutes of turning in his bed trying to go back to sleep, he huffed and gave up. He stood up, his bare feet hitting the cold floor. He fixed his bed dreamily and walked slowly to the kitchen.

It was eerily quiet in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The stairs creaked with every step Harry took. The curtains covering Mrs. Black flutter as she snored quite loudly. He lit the floating candles with a wave of his wand, the heads mounted on the walls casting long shadows along the floor.

Harry prepared a cup of tea for himself and sat down on the empty dinner table. His eyes were fixed on the wall opposite him, his mug of hot tea nestled between his cold hands. The sweet aroma of the drink made his eyes droop, images he could not quite place becoming burned into the back of his eyes.

He breathed deeply as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He could just see a blurred figure, whether in front of his eyes or at the back of his head, Harry could not tell. After a few seconds, his heavy eyes fluttered close and Harry succumbed to the enveloping darkness.

Harry heard laughter, _his own _laughter echoing inside his head. The figure in front of him was still blurry though more distinct now. Tall and lean, the man scooped Harry up in his arms and swirled him around. Shrieks of glee issued from his mouth and a warm feeling spread across his chest. The tall bronze-haired guy leaned close and Harry stood on his tiptoes to close the gap between them, his mind floating somewhere warm and comfortable.

"Ed… Edw.." Harry struggled to remember the man's name. He knew it. From the depths inside of him, he knows he knew the mysterious man's name. But hard as he tried, he could not say it. He felt his breath catch in his throat, his chest heave up as all air escaped him. The man before him is quickly fading, his features already becoming wisps of gray smoke. Harry tried to grasp his arm, his face, but he might as well have tried to keep water in his cupped hands for all that he got. He saw the man's lips smile bitterly as he vanished completely, leaving Harry alone and in anguish. He tried yelling for him to come back, but his voice seemed so far away, never to reach the man he knew was important. He tried running to where he faded to, but the floor quickly turned into quicksand, rooting him to the spot as he sank down. Harry walked and walked as he sank deeper, trying to find an escape. He was panicking because the sand was rising more quickly now and there was no one in sight. And just as the quicksand was about to reach his eyes, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Harry. Harry, do you hear me?"

Someone was shaking him by the shoulders forcefully as he gasped for air. His eyes were still closed, trying to get back to the dream, to _him._ But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he wished for him to come back, he never did. Disappointment marred his sweaty face as he felt a cold towel upon it. He opened his eyes and his vision swam before him until it refocused on Ron's and Hermione's worried faces.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione's voice was muffled to Harry. He shook his head to clear the fog in his mind. The dream. The man in the dream. He had dreamt of something very important. Of someone very important to him. Or was it just his imagination? He put his head in his hands, trying to remember the details of the dream he just had moments ago. But it was to no avail. He couldn't remember a thing until he was filled with doubt if he even dreamed of anything at all.

"Ed…" he whispered. Warmth flooded his body as the unfinished name came out of his shivering mouth. He saw Hermione and Ron share a quick look.

"Er… mate?" Ron asked, placing a hand on Harry's cold shoulder.

"I'm fine. Sorry if I scared you two. But I'm fine, really," Harry answered, smiling slightly. "I just had… I just had a dream. But it felt more of a memory, you know? And now, I just can't remember it. All that I know is that the bronze-haired man I saw was important to me. But why can't I remember him?" Harry frowned deeply. Why couldn't he remember the dream? Why is it that all he sees is a wall of mist when he tries too hard?

Harry stood up and brought his now-cold tea to the sink. Ed. That was the man's name. Was it Edmund? Or Edgar? Or Edison? He could almost taste the name at the tip of his tongue but it wouldn't come to him. With a frustrated groan, he washed his mug, pensive.

"Harry, maybe it's best if you lie down a bit," Hermione suggested.

"Yes. Maybe you're right," Harry said with a yawn. "I woke up too early today and my mind's still buzzing with that dream. I probably should sleep," Harry consented as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Is today the day?" Ron whispered to Hermione. The witch looked away from Harry's retreating figure and nodded an affirmative to Ron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward paced back and forth in his room. Today is the day _he_ is going to come back to him. Restlessness flooded him at the mere thought, almost overpowering the joy of having him to come back. Of having someone to love again. He breathed in deeply. He heard his family's thoughts, some worried, a few afraid, but generally happy for him. And this just added to the agitation the vampire felt.

"Would you stop walking around in circles? You're making my head ache, Edward," Emmett whined. "You could actually cut the drama now. Really." _Smack. _"Ow. Why did you hit me for, Rose?"

See, even Rosalie knows how important this is to him. Edward smiled fondly. He knows how much his family misses _him_, too.

Then, waves after waves of calm filled him. He gave a gruff laugh. "I'm fine, Jazz." He smiled broadly. Then he opened the door and walked down to their living room. Emmett was lounging in Rosalie's lap as she stroked his hair. Alice and Jasper were playing chess, the strategist versus the Seer. And Esme is probably in the kitchen, cleaning up with Carlisle. Edward cleared his throat and everyone looked at him in surprise. Emmett actually fell off the couch on purpose.

"After a decade of barricading yourself in your room, finally you come down and mingle with us. Tell me, how are the cobwebs doing?" Emmett jeered lightly. Then, Esme was upon him in an instant. She hugged him and smoothed out his shirt.

"Now, be a good boy. Don't push him too hard, okay? Patience, Edward." Edward actually smiled as she kissed the top of his head.

"Aww. Little Eddie growing up so fast," Emmett cooed. Suddenly, Edward was upon him and they were wrestling like kids on the floor. Alice and Esme just laughed when Rosalie huffed, "Boys" with a roll of her eyes. Then their fireplace erupted in flames and an old wizard appeared before them. Brushing the soot from his midnight blue robes, he gave the vampire family a smile. His blue eyes twinkling as they usually do, he greeted them warmly.

"Dumbledore, what a surprise!" Esme gasped as she shook Dumbledore's wizened hand. She led him to a chair and disappeared to the kitchen. "Sit down and make yourself comfortable. Good thing I've prepared tea and some cookies." They all heard Esme bustling in the kitchen. Dumbledore laughed heartily. He looked at them one by one, his eyes more like an x-ray machine.

"Really Esme. I'm not much of an old coot," he chuckled as the mother-vampire reappeared bearing a tray of food she set on the center table. They all laughed merrily, as she sat down the armrest of the chair Carlisle is sitting on. He asked how Jasper's been doing on his new diet, noting his progress and gave Alice and Rosalie a copy of _Witch Fashion _magazine. And from his robes, he gave a Snitch to Emmett after hearing that he had crushed the other one. They thanked him, with Emmett asking if he was really Santa Claus in disguise. Which earned snickers from everyone. Then his eyes found Edward's.

"Are you ready, Edward?" the old man whispered. And suddenly the atmosphere changed into a more sober one. Edward swallowed the venom pooling in his mouth and gave Dumbledore a curt nod. Dumbledore was about to stand up, a thank you on his lips when Carlisle put a hand on Edward's shoulder, restraining him lightly.

"Are you sure, Edward?" Carlisle asked. "I trust you remember vividly how this date ended for the past years."

"My mind may decay, but those memories would remain intact. I could never forget them, Carlisle," Edward said through gritted teeth. He could not forget the moments of pain, of hope, of anger and of disappointment those encounters had caused him. But he could not bring himself not to try once more. He could never turn his back to the slightest chance that _he_ may actually come back. No matter how slim the chances may be.

Esme rubbed his back gently and Alice gave him a reassuring smile though she can never really tell what's going to happen. And Rosalie's hand found its way to his and squeezed him tightly. Jasper and Emmett comforted him with their thoughts. Dumbledore cleared his throat importantly.

"His friends told me a very peculiar thing happened this morning," Dumbledore said, breaking the uncanny silence. "He had a dream about you, Edward. And this, I take maybe a sign that Harry might recognize you instantly this time."

After this statement, Edward's undead heart almost began beating again. Everyone was smiling from ear to ear, and hopes that he might be with his sweet Harry once more filled his whole being. He stood up and said, "I want to see him."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Note: **What do you think? Is it any good? Tell me. Please, tell me. Also, pardon my grammatical and spelling mistakes. I have no Beta at the moment. Reviews make me happy. Very happy. Review and Recommend, people! Thank you! Loves!

-elphaba's wicked heir


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the wonderful people who added this story to their Alert and/or Favorite Story List. You made my days wonderful. Thank you!

I've read this chapter and I have my fingers crossed that it can live up to your expectations. I am extremely nervous and so I would very much like to hear what you think of this chapter or story as a whole at this point. Pretty please? I'd appreciate it very much!

Please Read and Review.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_The wind howled loudly while large raindrops fell heavily from the night sky, drenching the man in the long traveling cloak standing in the square. The wind blew hard on him but he seemed neither fazed nor bothered by the cold. He closed his eyes, calling to his mind the name of the place: Number Twelve Grimmauld Place._

_ Lightning streaked through the sky as a house bearing the weathered number 12 appeared between 11 and 13. Its walls pushed out, the windows clanking as they were put to place and a shabby-looking door with a silver serpent doorknocker almost removed from its perch emerged out of nowhere. It stretched and stretched until the man heard a very audible __**POP**__! And then the seemingly-inflated house stilled. He glanced around the square, looking at Muggles who were passing, wondering why no one seemed genuinely surprised that a very non-existent house before suddenly appeared. They never seemed to see him or the house, hurrying to get out of this storm._

_ The man shifted his eyes to the house before him again. It looked ominous, from the roof missing a few shingles here and there to the black and mold-covered walls and the dark windows. Black curtains covered every window and no light shone through. It must be very dark inside, the man thought to himself. Suddenly, a room in the second floor was filled with light, a shadow silhouetted on the curtains, drawing them apart and beckoned the man to enter. The light was then extinguished and the house was shrouded in darkness once more._

_ The man drew in an unnecessary breath as he walked over to the almost run-down door. He was dripping from head to toe for he ran for a couple of hours under the rain to get here. He shook his head violently to remove water from his bronze hair. Then he looked at the broken knocker, raising his fist instead, contemplating if he should knock or not. As he was about to, however, the door swung open._

_ Light flooded him, blinding his amber eyes for a moment. A woman with bushy hair whispered something foreign, moving her hand across the doorway. Was it Latin? The man wondered in his head. The woman smiled at him awkwardly and moved aside to let him pass through. As he stepped over the threshold, hot air gusted at him for about a second, catching him in surprise. He looked down at his clothes and saw that they were dried completely. Quite fascinated, he thanked the witch in front of him._

_ "Edward." She greeted warmly as she hugged him._

_ "Hermione," the man responded, hugging her back. "Where is –?"_

_ "In his room," Hermione replied with a smile. "Would you like something to drink?" she offered, hands raised, ready to conjure a gobletful of blood. Edward shook his head no, wanting to see him. "Let's go then?" Hermione asked uneasily. When Edward nodded, she started leading the way, lighting candles as she went._

_ Upon reaching the door of his room, they met Kreacher who was going down. His eyes widened in fear as he saw Edward. Then they narrowed in suspicion._

_ "Leech," Kreacher whispered, low enough that Hermione would not hear it._

_ Edward bared his teeth at him and Kreacher cowered in fear, trembling all over. Hermione, not having heard the insult the house-elf had said, tried to placate the shaking Kreacher._

_ "Master will never remember you," he spat at Edward in a sinister way, a crazed look in his eyes._

_ Rage filled him upon hearing those words. Contempt like no other throttled his patience and resolve for the house-elf. Edward lunged for Kreacher's throat but a crack resonated and the vampire's hands closed in on thin air. Kreacher's taunting laughter coming from the kitchen echoed menacingly in Edward's ear, wrapping each syllable into Edward's clouded mind, jeering the now-seething vampire, shaking in pure fury. He sighed and slumped down on the floor unceremoniously, suddenly losing hope._

_ Hermiione, having recovered from her initial shock, kneeled in front of him and put a hand on Edward's trembling ones. "We can never know that, Edward. But you mustn't get your hopes up too much. I can only ask for your patience for him." She stood up._

_ Edward followed suit, a new flame blazing in his eyes. "He will remember me, Hermione. He __**will **__remember me. I know he will. Probably not now. Probably not for a very long time. But he will. He will come back to me. He always does, remember? And until that day comes, I will be here." And with that, he knocked once and proceeded to open the door._

_ A warm yellow light dispelled the darkness from the room. Clothes were strewn everywhere: on the floor, on the bed, on the chair. Books were haphazardly put in their shelves. An empty cage was on top of the bedside drawer, newspaper pages with moving and smoking pictures underneath. The large bed with red and golden mattresses was messy, pens and bits of paper scattered around it. Edward smiled._

_ The room smelled of him. It reminded Edward how good his mate smelled. He breathed in deeply once more, taking in the scent that was simply __**him**__. No other words can describe how great the smell is. He walked around slowly, tidying up a little as he went._

_ "Uh, hello? Can I help you with something?" a voice behind him asked. Edward closed his eyes, immersing himself fully in the sound of his voice. Music to his ears, it was. He turned around slowly and saw him in his red pajamas. And suddenly, the lights seemed less bright in comparison._

_ "I'm…"_

_ "He's Edward. Dumbledore's friend," Hermione answered, silencing Edward with a look. The guy in pajamas smiled at him and walked over to Edward who was frozen to the spot._

_ "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you, Edward," he said with a smile, scooping up the clothes Edward was carrying. "And I'll get that from you." He looked at him with a sheepish grin, offering his hand._

_ Edward looked at the hand outstretched before him. It took him a moment, then extended his too. "The pleasure, I believe, is mine, Mr. Potter." He can't believe that after a year without any lead to where he is, he got the chance to hold his hand again, to hear his voice again, to hear his heartbeat again, to see those eyes again. He breathed in once more._

_ "Er, Harry's fine, really," he said, looking at their still entwined hands. Edward quickly let go, muttering apologies. But Harry was peering into his eyes, scrutinizing his face. "You're very cold, Edward. I mean, not cold like uncaring… but cold as, you know, cold?"_

_ Edward looked at Hermione before answering. "Well, that's probably because I'm a vampire, Harry." He half-expected him to flinch or move away from him, like so many have done before him. But he just stood there, studying him closer, smiling pleasantly. "You're not… You're not bothered?"_

_ "Of course not. Why would I?" Harry laughed. Edward was happy that prejudice hasn't found him yet. "Why, do you plan on hurting me?" his voice was still sweet but his eyes hardened and in his hand is his wand._

_ "No. I would never. I will never hurt you, Harry," Edward said, his hands in the air. He saw Harry relax slightly. "Besides, I'm on a strict animal-only diet."_

_ Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. "So that's why your eyes were of a different color," he said thoughtfully. "Is there something you need?" Edward shook his head. "Well, good night then, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow," he said with a yawn, walking over to his bed._

_ "Uh, Harry? Don't you remember him?" Hermione asked uncomfortably. "Edward Cullen? Ring any bell?"_

_ Harry looked at her quizzically then shifted his gaze to the vampire. "Have we met before?" he sucked his thumb, as he used to do so when he is thinking things over seriously. "No. I don't. And if I have met Edward here, I would have remembered," Harry said after a few moments._

_ That wounded Edward deeply. He looked at Hermione for help, but the witch just shook her head sadly and resignedly._

_ Then Edward rushed to Harry's side, holding his hand and looking straight into his eyes. "Tell me you remember me, Harry. Tell me you remember us," Edward pleaded, his voice cracking and his heart melting. Surprise was evident in Harry's eyes. He bit his lip and knitted his eyebrows in concentration. After a few seconds, he shook his head. Edward, desperate for his mate, leaned down to kiss him, hoping that it would remind Harry of the things he had forgotten. Of the things Edward have always cherished._

_ BANG! Dust shook from the ceiling as Edward was blown away from Harry, his wand ready to fire another spell and his eyes blazing with insurmountable anger. Edward groaned and Hermione ran to him._

_ "Never do that again, Edward Cullen," Harry's voice rang darkly. The way he said his name…it was as if he was nothing but vermin at his feet. "The next time you try and kiss me, I swear I'll blast a hole through you. I've given you my warning."_

_ "But Harry! He wasn't going to harm you," cried Hermione after checking on Edward. "He was just trying to –"_

_ But a scream erupted from Harry's lips before Hermione could even finish talking. He was twitching violently, the whites of his eyes showing as his magic crackled in the air surrounding him. A blinding white light filled the room and Hermione and Edward had to shield their eyes, lest risk losing their sight. When the light had subsided, Harry was laying on the floor, unconscious, his breaths short and uneven._

_ Edward was in Harry's side in an instant, cradling him. He was whispering his name like a mantra, asking him to wake up. Harry was stirring and his heartbeat was slowly returning to normal. He coughed a couple of times as Edward held on to him tightly._

_ Hermione cleared the air with a complex wave of her hand. Then she did the Patronus Charm, directing her otters to alert everyone in the house about what happened to Harry. They quickly turned and disappeared from the room. Cautiously, she walked over to where Harry lay in Edward's arms._

_ Harry gasped for air wildly and opened his emerald eyes, locking immediately on amber. The witch and the vampire expected Harry to go berserk and curse Edward into oblivion, if his reaction before was anything to go by. But Harry uttered, "Oh Edward" softly before pulling the shocked vampire into a hug._

_ Harried footsteps thundered along the floor and wizards and witches poured into the room, wands out, faces lined with worry. Ron was the only one who rushed to Hermione's side, ordering Lupin, Sirius, Tonks and the rest of the Weasleys to lower their wands and calm down. They appeared not to have heard him as their eyes shifted to the entwined figures of Harry and Edward._

_ "What happened, Hermione?" Lupin asked, his eyes moving over to Hermione's eyes, stricken with fear and surprise._

_ "I… I don't know, Professor Lupin. One moment Harry doesn't recognize Edward, even pushing him away with his magic and threatening him –"_

_ "Did I really? Oh, forgive me, Edward," Harry interjected, burrowing himself further into Edward's arms. "Did I hurt you?" he asked suddenly, pulling away to check if the vampire is alright._

_ "No, my love. I've never been better," Edward chuckled before kissing Harry on the tip of his nose then placing a chaste one on the wizard's lips._

_ "Then, what happened?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowing at the vampire._

_ "A white light filled the room and…" Hermione pointed at Harry. "Harry recognized him."_

_ "Did he, really?" the twins said at the same time. "Wicked!"_

_ "I remember catching this piece of paper," Harry said, extracting a creased piece of green paper from his hand. "I caught it as it floated down and read it. Then it went blank. I remember the dark and cold feeling. Then I heard a voice calling my name. It sounded so familiar that I opened my eyes and saw Edward. He was calling me. And he made me feel better," Harry explained as he stood up shakily, leaning on Edward for support._

_ "It was the note Harry left me when he and Voldemort…" Edward trailed off, passing the note to Ron's outstretched hand. He saw Harry's writing, dated a year ago. "Edward, Come and find me every 31__st__ of October and I promise all I have forgotten, I will remember. I promise that I will come back to you. Just find me and I will. Signed with love, Harry." It read. _

_ "After the war, I looked for Harry but I couldn't find him. Any of you. It seemed as if you all disappeared from the face of the Earth. It seemed as if you were all part of my imagination. I've lost hope that I'd ever see you again. But then Dumbledore contacted me a few weeks back and told me that my Harry seemed to have forgotten everything about me. And that's when I finally understood what he meant. I had shown this note to Dumbledore and he promised that he would take me to him. Then just this morning, I received a note from him, an address written on it. I wasted no time in getting here." Edward paused. He looked at Harry who was looking downcast. He lifted his chin with his finger saying, "Sorry if I came late." Then he mouthed 'I love you.' Harry shook his head a fraction of an inch to each side subtly that Edward though he had imagined it and smiled bitterly at the vampire._

_ "So, Harry remembers you now?" Ron asked uncertainly. He looked at his friend who nodded._

_ "Everything's fine, then. Let's go down and have some fun!" Tonks exclaimed, taking Lupin by the wrist, but not before winking at Harry. Everyone cheered, even the Weasley matriarch._

_ "Now, stay here for a while because I'll be pretty busy in the kitchen. Ginny, Hermione, I could use your help," Mrs. Weasley said amid cheers. Tonks volunteered herself to help but Mrs. Weasley shook her head frantically, saying that Tonks should contact the others and set up the festive decorations. Laughter erupted inside the room. "I'm really happy for you," Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged Harry and Edward affectionately._

_ Meanwhile, Sirius and the twins were already talking about smuggling a few cases of butterbeer and Firewhiskey in while Tonks started listing the people she would floo-call. Everyone was congratulating the reunited couple and Harry could not wipe the silly grin off his face. Hermione and Ron hugged him tightly, saying they were happy to have their complete bestfriend back. Harry laughed at that heartily as a small ball of light entered his mouth._

_ Harry retched, starting to choke up on the ball he just swallowed. Edward rubbed his back in circles, whispering reassuringly into Harry's ear. Everyone stopped in their tracks as tears fell from Harry's eyes, who was still unable to breathe normally. Hermione tried clearing his throat, thinking something was stuck, but nothing happened. Harry was gasping madly, clutching at his throat and Edward's clothes, trying to get some air in. Amid the ruckus, the clock struck twelve, each chime seemed to hurt Harry._

_ Suddenly, there appeared small balls of white and blue light, buzzing around the room, searching for something. Everyone was transfixed, lights bouncing off their eyes as they watched Harry, scream in agony, his face twisted in fright. One by one, the balls of light attached themselves to Harry: on his face, his arms, his torso, his legs. The air was filled with Harry's screams. He tried to fight them off, to get them off his skin and clothes but they were as if stuck with Permanent Sticking Charm. He shrieked in pain as he twisted, slowly levitating in the air. Edward held onto Harry's hand but his skin felt like fire to the vampire. Anywhere he touched the little wizard writhing in pain, his skin would burn badly and he would feel as if electrocuted. Edward took a deep breath and leaped, enveloping Harry in an embrace, not minding his pain, his skin being burned and healed almost simultaneously._

_ "No, Harry. Don't. Don't go away again. Don't leave me, Harry," Edward pleaded, hissing in pain, his voice bordering on desperation as he clung on to Harry. "Please Harry. Not like this. Fight it off, love. Don't forget me __**again**__. I don't think I could stand it."_

_ Harry was almost covered in light, tears cascading down his face. His mouth was open in a silent scream, not wanting any of them to hear his pain. He could not cause them further agony. He touched Edward's face, looking at him, trying to smile just to reassure him. "Just… just come back every year on this same date. Just find… find me again, Edward. And when that day comes, I will remember. I won't forget you. I won't forget us, and someday I will remember you until the next day and the next day and the next day. Until it is you who forgets me," Harry said in between breaths, pain visible in his eyes but he carried on. He leaned down to capture Edward's lips in one final kiss but before their lips could touch, the final ball of light found its way to Harry's chest, right over where his heart should be._

_ Then a strong gust of wind emanated from Harry's now limp form. So strong was it that Edward was thrown into a wall and everyone had to keep down, casting Shield Charms in front of them. Slowly, Harry's feet touched the ground once more and he slumped to the floor, unconscious._

_ Sirius and Mrs. Weasley were the first ones by Harry's side. He did not seem to have sustained any injury as Sirius double-checked Mrs. Weasley's Health Charm. His pulse was weak and his face was pale. His lips were trembling and a fine sheen of sweat covered his whole body._

_ "He's just –"_

_ "Sirius? Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said weakly, propping his elbows on the floor, pushing his upper body up. He took in the number of people in his room watching him warily, sweaty and exhausted in his pajamas. "Why is everybody here? What happened?"_

_ Hermione stepped forward but it was Lupin who spoke first. "Nothing Harry. You just… fell asleep." Hermione gave a nervous smile. Ron was about to argue but Ginny stepped on his foot. He gave an audible grunt of pain which Hermione silenced with a glare._

_ "Do you feel alright, Harry?" Tonks asked, kneeling beside him._

_ "I'm wiped out but I think I'm fine," Harry said uncertainly. Then he slapped his forehead with his palm weakly and lay on the floor again. "You don't have to lie to me, you know?" Everyone exchanged nervous glances._

_ "What… What are you t-talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked, stammering._

_ "I know what happened, okay? You don't have to keep it from me." Everyone drew in their breath. "Bugger. I hate it when I faint and start screaming. It's like Voldemort's still around. I can handle knowing that, Professor Lupin," Harry said, looking at the werewolf directly. They all let out shaky breaths, laughing nervously._

_ Sirius smiled almost bitterly. "Yes you did, pup. Don't worry, everything's fine."_

_ Harry didn't look so reassured. As he was looking the other way, Hermione and Ron tidied the room up quietly, so not to rouse Harry's suspicions. He watched everyone fidget nervously as he was waiting for his energy to come back. Then he saw a tall lean figure near the wall opposite him. He cocked his head to one side, as if thinking. Everyone followed his gaze, noting the unbroken eye contact between the two. They all waited with bated breath until Harry broke the spell and turned to Hermione._

_ "Who is he?"_

Dumbledore was slowly shaking him by the shoulders, yanking Edward from his reverie. "We're here now, Edward," the wizard said quietly as the carriage* touched the ground with a gentle bump. Dumbledore got off first, stroking the thestrals' heads tenderly.

Edward looked at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, noting the difference the suns's rays made on the façade of the house. He exhaled slowly, his mind throbbing with the memory. It was during the first year he visited Harry. And it hurt so much when he realized that he had forgotten him again. The year after that, it was the same. Same joy at seeing Harry. Same pain watching his beloved suffer and forget all about him after a few hours. Last year, Harry recognized Edward more easily, but when the treacherous clock struck midnight, Harry almost killed him in rage.

He sighed as he stepped down from the carriage, his skin glittering in the sunlight, casting beautiful lights in the air. Dumbledore looked at his eyes from over his half-moon spectacles, almost sizing the vampire up. And Edward knew, as the old wizard walked to the door that they were thinking about the same thing:

This year, how bad would it get?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Note: * Edward and the Cullens are afraid of traveling by floo powder because of the flames. :P I just thought this would be cute. Dumbledore just Apparated them from America to the Cullen Residence somewhere in England and from there they rode the carriage to the Number Twelve Unplottable Grimmauld Place.**

Well, what do you think of it? Tell me. Click that cute button below and give me reviews. Please Review and Recommend! :) I hope I still have readers for this chapter. Haha.

Edward and Harry would be meeting in the next chapter. Stay tuned, loves!

-elphaba's wicked heir


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the long wait. I just had too many things on my plate these days. Anyway, here is Chapter three. I know it isn't much. It actually really sucks. But this is all I can do with the things running back and forth in my mind now. Anyway, can you guys please leave a review? Thanks.

Thank you for all the wonderful people who listed this as their one of their favorites and/or on their Story Alert list. You make me so happy. And what about the reviews I've asked you to leave? I just really want to know what to improve on and what you guys like about this. There.

This is un-Beta-ed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Harry?"

Hermione. Hermione was rousing him from his sleep. He put a pillow over his head but Hermione vanished it. He sat up abruptly with his eyes closed, huffing in annoyance.

"Why the rush?" he asked as the witch practically dragged him to his feet and pushed him to the bathroom.

"Take a bath, Harry. Dumbledore's bringing someone who wants to meet you," came Hermione's voice from the other side of the door. Harry groaned. "He's not from the Ministry. He's a friend."

Harry opened the door a little and peeked at her. "Who is this friend you're talking about?"

Hermione shrugged. "If you want to know, then hurry your arse up and join us in the kitchen."

Harry heard her footsteps walking away and the door closed heavily. He grumbled.

He turned on the shower, his hand testing the temperature of the water. When he found it to be just right, he stepped in the shower stall, letting warm water hit his face and body. _Who is this 'friend?' It can't be Draco; he is still somewhere in America helping Blaise out with something. Is it Neville, Dean or any other Gryffindors? _He lathered shampoo into his dark hair, contemplating. _But if it was them, it wouldn't be such a fuss. They'd actually be the ones barging into my room and would wake me up._ He blew the bubbles in his hands. _Who could that be?_

Harry soaped up his body, the scent of lavender wafting to his nostrils. Suddenly the stall blurred and he could hear the man's quiet laugh. He ran to his waiting arms, now remembering why lavender appealed to him so much. But this man, this man, smelled much more. He smelled of the forest, of the great mighty trees, of a river flowing gently by, of the mountain air. He breathed in that heavenly smell deeply, intoxicated. Then he heard the man speak. His voice. Oh God, his voice. Soft as velvet, or maybe silk. Musical as can be. It filled his heart with such longing that it hurt. _Come find me, Harry._

The words echoed in his head as he felt the water pelt his sensitive skin again. He opened his eyes to see that he was standing under the showerhead alone. Harry groaned when he realized the dream was over. But he was happy. He saw him again. And even heard his voice this time. And that made Harry's heart jump excitedly.

He dried his hair quickly and put on the jeans Hermione left on his bed. Then he walked over his closet and retrieved a green button down shirt that he found in his trunk about a couple of years ago. But he never recalled buying this or anyone giving this to him. But it felt special to Harry. They say it matched his eyes perfectly. Dressed as such, he walked slowly downstairs, his heart thumping loudly in apprehension and eagerness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward was greeted by Ron and Lupin when he came in with Professor Dumbledore. They sat by the dining table, waiting for Harry to come down. Kreacher fetched them a couple of butterbeers and a gobletful of animal blood, sneering at Edward as he passed. The vampire just rolled his eyes at the house-elf, ignoring the furtive glances being thrown his way. He looked around the room, acting nonchalantly, scanning for him. Ron saw this and told Edward that Hermione woke him up.

"He's just taking a bath," Hermione said breathlessly, as she sat down on beside Ron. Edward nodded as he stared into the embers of the fireplace. He could hear the loud thumping of their hearts and the worried voices in their heads. But Edward was hopeful. Maybe this time… maybe this time, Harry will remember him until tomorrow.

They made small talk as they waited for Harry. Edward counted the seconds in his head as he told them of Alaska and Forks. Lupin seemed genuinely interested about the shape-shifters residing at the reservation. And Hermione was asking him about his family, which Ron found suspicious if the narrowing of his eyes was an indication. _900, 901, 902, 903…_

Then he heard soft footsteps upon the stairs. His face glowed as he listened to the elegant and small steps his Harry took. He smiled at his friends and stood up. Edward caught his scent about a minute after and he almost swooned. It was Harry. Sweet and simple Harry. Just like before. He walked to meet Harry half-way, mimicking Harry's unhurried and gentle steps. And when he saw him, it was as if everything came back at once.

Harry was standing on the last step in the staircase, his hand gripping the rail lightly. He was wearing the shirt he gave him years ago. It was a simple green button down shirt that he picked in India because it reminded him of Harry's eyes. His hair was still a mess, just all over the place. And simply adorable. His lips were just the right kind of pink, puckered and just...kissable. And the way his eyes widened as he saw Edward standing there was almost too lovable to be true.

They both paused in their steps, about fifteen feet apart. Then Harry stepped once, unsure, and when Edward did the same, he ran all the way into his arms.

The way Harry's face fitted to the crook of his neck. The warmth Harry provided Edward to the deepest pits of his stomach. The sweet smell of his being and blood calling out to Edward. The beating of Harry's heart against his chest. It was perfect.

"Edward. Oh, Edward," Harry wailed as tears formed in his eyes. He pulled back just to look into Edward's golden eyes and peppered his face with butterfly kisses. "You don't know how much I've missed you."

"Trust me, love, I do." Edward chuckled, feeling light and happy. He swung them around, loving how Harry laughed like he used to. "Oh God, I've missed you, Harry." He set Harry down and leaned until their faces are just inches apart. Harry smiled fondly and Edward felt his heart skip a non-existent beat as Harry stood on his toes to kiss him. It was sweet and pure; it is true love's kiss. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Harry squealed as Edward enveloped him into a hug once more.

Someone cleared their throat very loudly. Harry looked at them with a sheepish grin and slid off Edward. Then, he felt the vampire's hand find its way to his trembling ones, holding him tight. He gave Edward a blinding smile. It felt right. Very right.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so happy for you," Hermione said as she choked back her tears.

"Lighten up, Hermione," Ron joked but Harry could tell he was very happy, too. "You're ruining the mood."

Dumbledore walked to the newly-reunited couple and smiled, his eyes twinkling once more. "Very peculiar. And special, Harry. Your gift of love astounds me everytime," he said, ruffling Harry's hair. "I would like to talk to you about so many things but I know you two have a lot of catching up to do," the wizard commented with a wink. "I'm happy for you, m'boy."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward watched Harry as he ate breakfast in his bed, fascinated that he never changed a bit at all after three years.

"Edward, don't. You're making me conscious of myself," Harry reprimanded, going slightly red in the cheeks.

Edward just laughed and reached out for the wizard's hand. He rubbed the smooth skin with his thumb and brought it to his face, smelling it, kissing it. It all felt too surreal. "I just can't let you go again, Harry. Not this time. Not after what we've been through," Edward whispered.

Harry smiled bitterly. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry. For causing us this much pain," Harry said quietly, cupping Edward's face. He leaned down and kissed Edward lightly, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Up to this day, he was irrevocably in love with this vampire. "Why don't we just enjoy the day?" he asked Edward.

The vampire just looked at him in the eyes, amber meeting emerald in throes of love. He mouthed 'I love you' and kissed Harry more passionately. Edward's lips were soft and gentle on Harry's, nipping and sucking on the wizard's bottom lip as Harry whimpered. "Edward...ngh... Stop," Harry panted. He had his eyes closed, breathing deeply. He was trying so hard to will away his growing erection.

Edward pulled back and looked at him in the eyes, pecking Harry's nose. "Of course, love. Sorry." He was panting hard, kissing Harry's eyelids gently. He groaned. "You just... I mean... You are simply amazing. And I've missed you so much. I was just car-"

Harry shut Edward up by kissing him, cutting off his sentence immediately. "God, Edward. I'm sorry. I missed you too but I was thinking of doing other things with you besides..." Harry cut off, blushing furiously.

"Going at it for hours?" Edward chuckled as Harry nodded. He pulled the wizard closer to him, maneuvering their bodies so that Harry was atop him, Edward's hands enveloping him in a his hands. "You. Are. So. Adorable." Edward punctuated every word with a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"No I'm not," Harry countered, raising his head to glower at Edward who raised his hands into the air. The wizard snorted and rolled his eyes at the vampire before lying on Edward's chest again. He breathed Edward's scent deeply, his hands locked on the vampire's wrist. He tugged at them until they were wrapped on his back again. Edward merely chuckled then ruffled Harry's raven hair.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go on a date."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Notes:**__ Told you it isn't much. I just can't seem to gather my thoughts now. Would you help me? Tell me what you think would happen or what you _would want _to see to happen. Just click that little review button there and leave me something juicy and sweet to munch on.

And I think I'll be writing more one-shots for the time being again. Though I've had many ideas about multi-chaptered ones, too. Well, let's just see about that, won't we?

Please Review and Recommend. Loves!

-elphaba's wicked heir


End file.
